Out!
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry has got something to say but how will the rest of the world respond to this? Slash, written for the international Coming Out Day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: This is a story inspired by ****international Coming Out day this weekend so well yes. Let's begin. This is kind of a series of drabbles. About the names being used, I used the term Homo in a negative way as a word and I don't mean any offense by this. I know the pain these words can cause by personal experience. . **

**Warnings: slash, discrimination and bad words. **

**Title: Out!**

**Summary: Harry has got something to say but how will the rest of the world respond to this? **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

"Ron, Hermione, I've got something to tell you. I'm well…gay…" Harry held his breath, looking at his anxious green eyes and messy haired reflection in the mirror.

"Harry, are you nearly done? I'm hungry!" Ron Weasley entered the bathroom, looking at his best friend strangely. The tall redhead looked around the empty shower stalls; Harry was the only one left.

Harry startled badly, nearly leaping three feet in the air but he nodded quickly. He bit his lip, taking a deep breath. _Sod it, I'll tell them another time._

He hurried out after Ron but the older wizard suddenly turned and asked. "So who were you talking to back there?"

Harry turned bright red.

Hp

"So you finally made up your mind to tell us that you're attracted to males?" Hermione Granger lowered her voice after Harry's meaningful glance. It wouldn't have mattered much because the noise in the Great Hall this morning was especially loud.

"What do you mean with _finally_?" Harry said, pretending not to be embarrassed that his female friend knew him so well.

"Well, it is just…it is hardly a surprise, Harry. I mean with you always obsessing over Draco Malfoy back in your sixth year and then that Half Blood Prince that you kept lusting after. And well…you were never really discussing girls you know." Hermione said brightly.

"So…it is okay?" Harry finally asked anxiously.

"Of course it is, mate, you're still Harry Potter, you just like different parts then we do. As long as you keep your hands off me, it is all good; I'm a taken man after all." Ron grinned and Harry finally laughed, glad to have told his secret.

Hp

_Boy Who Lived Likes To Bend Over In the Closet!_

Harry sat in the Potions classroom, hiding his face from the Daily Prophet that seemed to appear everywhere he looked. He tried to ignore Ron's glower at the people who entered the classroom and whispered loudly at him.

"I wonder who was such a coward to come out to the Prophet!" Ron muttered angrily.

"Shirt lifter!"

"Poof!"

"Faggot!"

"Homo!"

Harry curled in further on himself as whispered words reached his ears from the students who entered. It had been a mistake to think he was safe and would be welcomed.

_Bang!_

"Little submissive bottom Potter! You disgusting queer!" Snape stalked into the classroom just as the comment was whispered harshly.

"Who said that?" Snape whirled around, his black eyes spitting fire and his long cloak snapping about his long legs. The Professor glared across the assembled students, daring one to step forward. The hooked nose Potions Master growled and snarled. "Points will be docked from all students with each passing second!"

A hesitant hand went up and Snape's eyes narrowed as he stalked forward, his voice dropping menacingly. "There is nothing wrong with being attracted to the same sex! You've just cost Slytherin 100 points, Mr. Goyle and you'll serve two weeks of detention with Mr. Filch! If I ever hear you repeat such a sentence again, you can repeat it in front of the Headmistress!"

And when Snape glanced at Harry, Harry suddenly knew that his teacher understood how he felt and truth be told, it wasn't such a bad feeling to be understood by Snape.

Hp

"Mr. Potter, stay behind if you will." Snape called when the bell rang to announce the end of the class.

Harry walked to the front of the class as the class emptied. The students were complaining, Snape had been hard on the class today, in particular towards Slytherin.

"Yes, sir?"

"How long have you known that you were attracted to people of the same sex?" Snape put his quill away and walked around the desk, finally settling down as he leaned against the desk.

"Not that long, sir." Harry answered truthfully.

"And what kind of experimenting have you done to verify that you're attracted to males?" Harry blinked up at his Professor. Surely he was hearing things because Snape would never say such a thing…

"Excuse me, sir?"

Snape waved the question away and asked instead. "Have you ever been harassed before, Mr. Potter?" Snape's voice betrayed nothing and Harry had to think quickly. Had Snape even asked that question or was he imaging things he wanted to hear?

"No, sir today was the first time. It was because of the article…" Harry looked away. It still hurt to think of the actual article. He had been dragged through the mud, his whole nonexistent love life on display.

"Ah yes, the infamous Skeeter article." Snape sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest. Harry tried not to stare and he bought himself time by swinging his book bag over to his other shoulder.

"Well if my class was an example I think you would do well with some protection and someone to confide in." Snape finally said.

Harry looked up. "Oh and who did you have in mind, sir?" He played dumb. He wondered what Snape was going to say.

Snape raised an eyebrow and finally said. "Myself of course! I've only been protecting you since you first set foot in this school!"

"Excuse me for asking, sir, but what would you know of these things?" Harry met Snape's eyes. The time he had been intimidated or frightened of Snape was long gone. After the Final Battle they had come to a mutual understanding and Harry had begun to respect Snape. And perhaps even think fondly of him if he was being really honest with himself, he rarely was.

"Everything! I've experienced them myself many times until I learned to hide my preference." Snape's eyes were hard and unforgiving, daring Harry to mock him as he growled. Harry wouldn't even have thought of it when he heard the passionate undertone in the velvet voice.

"So you're gay too?" He finally whispered. Snape's eyes softened and he said.

"Yes, I'm a homosexual, Harry." His professor acknowledged.

"Alright, then what do you want in return?" Harry squared his shoulders. He knew Snape.

"Nothing, Harry, I wish spare you the ridicule I had to endure." Snape answered and Harry glanced back at the older wizard.

"So I don't have to give you anything?"

"No, but just tell me one thing, are you submissive Harry or do you prefer to be on top?" Snape smiled devilish at him and moved closer.

"I don't know…I haven't tried anything yet…" Harry confessed. He could feel the heat in his cheeks that told him he was blushing.

"Well, I should help you find out then, don't I? It is in your best interests after all." Snape purred and as the Professor bend his head and Harry rose up to meet the thin lips he knew he wouldn't mind being out of the closet just as long as he had Snape there to guide and guard him.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and tell me what you think.**


End file.
